


Stuck Together

by SingingCookie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingCookie/pseuds/SingingCookie
Summary: Thanks to Axel, Roxas and Xion had been paired up on missions together, buying time for Xion to be able to summon her Keyblade again. She knew having Roxas as a partner would be fun, but she didn't think he would be quite so set on the arrangement.





	Stuck Together

She had to admit…it was nice being able to share missions with Roxas. At first, she wasn’t sure if it was going to work. After all, he would have to finish off every Heartless they spotted…

But thankfully, their first few missions together weren’t actually about collecting hearts. They were still supposed to—and of course still did—do so if they came across any, but it was not the main goal of their missions.

The first day together, it had been a a reconnaissance mission in Agrabah. Investigating the cave that had rest in the desert, the inside was surprisingly bigger than what they had expected to say the least.

Then a mobility test in Twilight Town. Xion was proud to note that she and Roxas had been neck and neck almost the entire time. And it would have been the whole time if she had _known_  there was a bunch of garbage around that corner that she ended up tripping on… Her partner had, oddly enough, slowed down after they completed their little race. Insisting they take it easy and make a slow trip back to the sweet shop. She wondered if, perhaps, he had worn himself down too much.

And then the next day in Agrabah, they had to destroy some shadow globs that had popped up throughout the world. It had been a bit tiring with the Large Body and Crescendo Heartless that kept cropping up; so it was extremely strange when, despite his panting and the sweat upon his brow, her friend insisted on them searching the town more in case they had missed something. She wondered aloud if he was sure that was a good idea. What with the intense heat this world possessed. He shrugged the concern off, insisting that completing the mission to the fullest was much more important.

Axel had laughed when the two had finally shown up to the clock tower, red-faced and so hot they insisted that their cloaks must have become permanently stuck to any bare skin it touched.

All in all, after a few days, Xion felt as though Roxas had been acting very…strange. Some days, it seemed like any other. She would say they should head back and he would agree with no problem. But then on other days…

“Okay,” she gave a sigh of relief as she spoke, the larger Heartless fading away into black tendrils. She watched as her partner turned to face her, his Keyblade disappearing from his hand. “So now that that’s all done, we can RTC and buy the ice cream before Axel does. I think I found enough munny today to buy us all two each!”

She rummaged through her pocket and pulled out the gold and purple trinkets, attempting to count out what she had. “Mmmmm, I dunno…maybe we should stay a bit longer.”

She froze, her finger still poised over her coins, as her irises flicked toward her friend. “Are…you refusing sea-salt ice cream? I didn’t know that possible **—** ”

“Not refusing, postponing,” he insisted, a hand reaching for the back of his head. “It’s just that…what if there are Heartless we missed?”

Her bottom lip protruded slightly as she thought this over, placing the coins back in her pocket. She was fairly certain they had gone through every open area. “I don’t think there are anymore, Roxas.”

“But what if there are?” She did not see how merely pondering this question would get them anywhere but he added soon after, “I mean, I dunno about you. But I’d hate to see that we came up short on the number of hearts we should have collected today…”

She finally looked away, glancing, instead, toward one of the castle’s nearby windows as she thought it over again. There were a couple of doorways that came to mind but they had been locked or barred by an Organization symbol. “I’m really sure we did though.”

“But  _say_  we didn’t. Say that, maybe, we skipped something over! Would it really be so bad to go and check again?” She opened her mouth to reply but he had continued on as he took a few steps away, closer to one of the nearby armor statues. “And I mean, we’ve finished early anyway, right?”

He was not wrong there. It had gone very quick.

He smiled when she had mumbled that was true. “So really, what’s the harm?” he wondered, setting his elbow against the armor statue’s spear…before his position slipped, nearly falling over and knocking the weapon out of its spot.

She could not help a giggle as he attempted to steady himself. “Well, you could wind up hurting yourself, actually.” She bent down, picking the spear back up to return it to its proper place. “But okay, maybe you’re right. Nothing wrong with double-checking if we’re already early, I guess.”

“Exactly!” After standing up completely, he began to head to the other end of the hallway and she followed suit, jogging back to his side. “See, you may be smarter than me, but I do have my moments, believe it or not!”

“I’d never say I was smarter than you.”

“That’s okay; you don’t need to confirm what’s already known.” Thankfully, he changed the subject before she could feel too embarrassed about what he said.

She decided that maybe he just did not want them to have to wait too long for Axel to show up. Since he usually only did this sort of things on days he deemed they had “finished faster than they should have”. But the idea was quickly waved away when one day they had gotten back after Axel, and her friend had seemed very unperturbed about it, laughing it off instead. Then she became ever more baffled regarding his actions.

The day after that had happened, he was—yet again—determined to stay, despite the fact their mission had been completed. She, however, was not having any of it. “Roxas, c'mon, I know we got them all. It says right here,” she pulled out the slip of paper with their mission objective, “Destroy seven shadow globs within the castle. We got all seven, now it’s time to go now.” She even handed him the paper to look at himself as she turned around to head back for the portal.

“But no, we—we can’t go just yet!” She could hear him crumple the paper as he trailed along behind her.

“And why not?” she demanded, spinning on her heel to look back at him. “Why do we  _need_  to stay behind today?”

“Well…um…” He seemed to shrink under her gaze, looking anywhere he could, and she knew that he was just searching for a reason that he did not have. “I…think, er, no…” He paused for a while and she could not help but roll her eyes. He could at least try a little harder to sound believable if he was going to lie like this. “I’m sure I…dropped…a potion. Yeah, I definitely dropped a potion back there somewhere!”

“You want to stay behind just to look for a potion?”

“Er, yeah?”

A potion. A  _potion,_  of all things. Why in the world would a mere potion be so important that the two of them needed to go back and look for it? “Well, I’m gonna go wait at the portal for you then.”

“No!” She stopped when she felt pressure on her fingers. Xion looked back to see he had grabbed her hand, trying to prevent her from leaving. “I mean…I don’t want you to have to wait by yourself. What if it takes a while?” She continued to stare, looking between himself and their joined hands.

Not only was he adamant about staying…but he was also very determined for them to stay together. Even for a menial task like retrieving a potion. She bowed her head, staring only at their hands. Why would he possibly…?

After a minute of silence, Roxas seemed to realize that he was still holding on to her and suddenly pulled away like he had been shocked. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to, er…”

“We can go, if you want,” she decided, her free hand wrapping around the one he had released. She looked through her bangs, trying to ignore the heat she could feel on her face. He did not want to get a potion at all. He probably did not even bring one today. Him wanting to stay…insisting she come…he just wanted more time with her.

They could look for that potion. After all, she definitely would not oppose spending more time with him either…

**Author's Note:**

> I am...such a sucker for best friends who fall in love...it's a staple of most of my OTPs tbh


End file.
